smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Pichu
Pichu is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is an incredibly small target, and he is the lightest- and smallest- in the game. He is INCREDIBLY hard to hit, as many attacks actually miss him. However, he is by far the easiest to KO. As of Tier List 3, Pichu is ranked 18th of 22, a severe drop from Tier List 2. Originally, he had the benefits of height (or lack thereof), very fast ground game, extreme difficulty to combo, and good combo ability himself. However, his weight is the worst in the game, by far: One fully charged Fsmash from Bowser serves as an infinite against Pichu. His moves lack knockback, and while this is good for combo's, it's bad for KO's. Pichu's height will come in handy someday, hopefully for Tier List 4 so he can get his good spot back. Pichu was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons (Buffs/Nerfs from Brawl) Pros/Buffs *Smaller target, much harder to hit. *Faster on ground. *Better priority overall. *Better at combo's. *Almost impossible to combo, literally impossible to infinite. (Although there shouldn't be any inf. in this game, you never know!) *Only attacks that hurt Pichu are Thundershock and Thunder (if it lands on Pichu) *If used in the air, Thundershock has no ending lag. *Overall stronger. Cons/Nerfs *Due to being smaller, he's even LIGHTER than he was in Melee. Of course, his weight has been adjustsed to fit the BR cast (seriously, Pichu weighing 46 and Jiggs weighing 68 makes no sense, wtf). *Knockback on the few moves he keeps is nerfed. Moveset Ability: Lightningrod If Pichu is hit by any electrical attack, be it an item or an actual electric attack from someone like Pikachu, Pichu will heal 33% of the damage of said move. For example, if Pichu is hit by Thunder, he will heal 6% (Thunder deals 20%, 33% of 20 is 6). Pichu will still receive knockback for the move, however, and will be sent as if he had the damage after the healing (he'd be knocked back for 50% instead of 56%, to give an example). Unfortunately, Pichu's own electric attacks do not heal him. Taunts Utaunt: His taunt from Melee, when facing right. Dtaunt: His taunt from Melee, when facing left. The happy spasms. Ltaunt: Pichu spins in a circle, smiling, then gets dizzy. Rtaunt: Pichu jumps, identically to how he jumps in Platinum. Ground Game Changes *Ftilt: Pichu slams his head into the ground, in the forward direction. Pichu has some nasty recovering time on this, but hey, it's REALLY strong for an Ftilt. Best used in combos. Deals 14%. *Dtilt: It's the same, although now it's different than Pikachu's, since Pika has a different one. *Fsmash: Pichu uses Headbutt. It has GREAT knockback, and not much startup. The ending lag is rather bad, but like the Ftilt, great to use in combos. Deals 20% uncharged, 25% fully charged. Yeah, not worth it. Aerial Game Changes *Nair: Instead of spinning like Pikachu does, Pichu now kicks. It's very similar to Mario's. However, it's weaker and has a smaller hitbox. Has sex kick properties, which is nice for linking into ground combos. Complete attack deals 9%, sex kick deals 4%. *Fair: An aerial headbutt of sorts. No longer harms Pichu, but darnit, it's much more useless as a combo tool. Deals 9%. *Bair: Pichu does a backwards kick, and then another. The first hit is very weak, which is good, since he can easily link it into the second kick. Nice combo tool, but guarenteed to end combos. First hit deals 2%, second hit deals 7%. *Dair: Again, it's the same, and Pika's is different. Now, though, the electric shocks don't hurt Pichu. In fact, there are none. Deals the same damage, though. Throw Changes *Grab/Pummel: The grab is different enough. Pichu's Pummel, however, now involves him using his head instead of electricity. Deals 3% on each. *Fthrow: Pichu just throws the opponent forward, no electric shocks. Deals 5%. *Bthrow: Backwards Fthrow now. *Uthrow: Now Pikachu's, as his is different. Specials Changes *Both Thundershock and Thunder still harm Pichu, although those are his only moves that do. Thundershock only harms him 1%, Thunder 3%. Thunder has an increased hitbox and deals more damage. Thundershock has no ending lag if Pichu jumps and lands on the ground. *''Quick Attack'' no longer harms Pichu. SERIOUSLY, it's a NORMAL type move, not ELECTRIC. WTF SAKURAI. *''Skull Bash'' can't be charged as long, and deals less damage. Final Smashes *'Rain Dance': Pichu jumps up, and rain forms. This completely negates any fire attacks, like Mario's Fireball, and strengthens all Grass (like Pikachu's Grass Knot) and Electric attacks (Pichu, anyone?). It also speeds up the amount of time taken to use a water-based move (like Broggy Bonker/FLUDD). Lasts for 15 seconds. This final smash is... Well, I'd like to say it's amazing, but it isn't. It's great, but against someone who doesn't get hurt by this, it's not too game changing. Believe it or not, characters like Bowser benefit from this, since Broggy Bonker is actually useful. And Pikachu? Forget it. Still useful in semingly endless situations. It is awesome, albeit situational. *'Seismic Toss': Yes, Pichu has a command grab. A quite lulzy one, at that. If Pichu lands the grab, he spins in a circle a few times, jumps up, and throws his opponent to the ground. The more damage Pichu has taken (losing a stock DOES reset the damage), the more damage is dealt. Okay, so the idea of a Pichu using Seismic Toss is awkward, but hey, he can learn it. That and it's a great Battle Attack. Since Pichu will constantly be getting damage dealt to him, this move will get much stronger. Even if he will get KO'd at low %s, this move is a risk worth taking. Lowest damage possible is 20%, highest is 140% (Pichu at 200%). *'Volt Tackle': Used by holding down the Special Button while Pichu charges. This can be held, similarly to a move like Skull Bash. Pichu charges up Electrical energy. After 7 seconds, Pichu screams and charges forward. He goes in a straight line, unlike Pikachu who can control his. However, this Volt Tackle has a vacuum-like effect which sucks opponents in, but only at a close range. The attack deals 120%. Despite how great it sounds, it's really only okay. The seven seconds required ot charge it up- at five gauges, nonetheless- demands time, which Pichu can get, but if he gets KO'd, he loses all of his gauges. If he gets hit, he has to start over. It's simply okay, although not a bad move by any means. Other stats Weight Pichu ranks at the bottom of the barrel, weighing 62 pounds. That's 6 pounds lighter than Jigglypuff. He will be KO'd at low %s, similar to how MvC2's Servbot has no stamina. Height Pichu is the smallest character in the game. He is very hard to combo, and impossible in infinite, if there are any. Again, similar to MvC2's Servbot, only with more going for him. Other *Pichu is one of three characters who were brought back from Melee, the only others being Roy and Mewtwo. On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Arcade Mode Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia *Pichu, in Melee, was a clone of Pikachu. Now that's not the case. *Pichu evolves into Pikachu. Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters